It Feels Like Home
by liz88zil
Summary: Just a one shot. Although my favorite couple is SS, this is purely RM. They need each other. R&R, maybe i'll add.


My first songfic (kinda). Takes place after Ryan leaves with Theresa. Only one chapter, unless you guys love it, then we'll see.  
  
Marissa's whole body racked with each sob. She sat on her floor, tears flowing from her eyes. She lost him. Maybe forever. Her first love, her only love. She wanted him, she needed him. She rocked back and forth trying to numb the devastating pain that consumed her. Nobody to turn to. Nobody to understand her. Nobody to tell her how to end the nautious feeling that overwhelmed her every time she thought about Ryan. Ryan with Theresa. Ryan with Theresa and a baby. Marissa balled her hands and pounded the floor. She thrust open her closet door, desperate to smell the scent of a shirt he had left over. Instead, she found a worn envelope sitting on her shelf with 'Marissa' scrawled on the front. She recognized the handwriting immediately. Ryan. She opened the letter slowly, not ready to know what lay inside.  
  
Marissa,  
Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
Something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast,  
I hope this feeling lasts  
For the rest of my life.  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone,  
And if you knew that I once had someone to come along  
And change my life, the way you've done.  
It feels like home to me.  
It feels like home to me.  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
A window breaks down the long dark street.  
And a siren wakes, in the night.  
But I'm alright  
Because I have you here with me.  
And I can almost see in the dark there is light  
And if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch.  
And if you knew how happy you are making me.  
I never thought I'd love anyone so much.  
It feels like home to me. I'm sorry I had to leave Newport. But I need you to know, that I have not left you.  
Love always, Ryan  
  
Marissa's tears dropped continuously from her face as she read and re- read the letter. So unlike him, yet she wasn't surprised by the words. She loved him. He loved her. They were meant to be together. An ex- girlfriend and her baby was not enough to keep them apart.  
With that mindset Marissa violently wiped the tears of her cheeks, grabbed the letter and her keys and headed to her car.  
  
Marissa ignored her Mom's question as she hurried outside. She flung her cell phone on the couch and went in the garage. Just as she was pulling out of the driveway, it started to rain. It hardly ever rained in Newport, but when it did, it poured. Within minutes the rain was pounding the ground threateningly. The rain comforted her. Marissa felt that if it was raining, her tears were already being expressed. She didn't remember how long it took her to get to Chino. She didn't remember searching for Theresa's house. All she knew, was that all of a sudden, she was parked in front of Theresa's home and she had no idea what she was doing. She stood outside in the downpour incredibly overcome with emotion. She hoped a speech would come to her, but she didn't have time to wait. She slowly walked to the front door, rain now running off her hair and finger tips.  
She knocked frantically on the door silently wishing that it would be Ryan to open the door. She felt an extreme wave of nervousness as she heard movement behind the door. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Marissa had gotten her wish. Ryan opened the door and stared blankly at the dripping girl outside in the rain.  
"Marissa?" Ryan slowly opened the screen door wider, "What are you doing here?"  
The words seemed to pour out of Marissa and tears began pouring from her eyes. She held up the letter, "You love me Ryan Atwood. And I don't care about Theresa or this baby. I want to be with you, I had to see you. You feel like home to me."  
Ryan stood at the door silently for a moment, before letting it slam as he reached out to Marissa. Ryan grabbed Marissa's face passionately and kissed her deeply. Marissa's arms were leaving wet imprints on Ryan's back. They stood together like that in the rain until they were both drenched to the bone. They could see their breath in the air, yet neither one of them felt the slightest chill. This was where they both wanted to be.  
  
Theresa stood at the kitchen sink watching the couple reunite. She hadn't realized what Ryan had left behind in Newport. He had never kissed Theresa like he was kissing Marissa, even when she and Ryan were officially together. Theresa sighed as she put down the dishrag and covered her face with her hands. She knew that Ryan's heart would never be with her. It wasn't about the baby now, she knew she had to send Ryan home. 


End file.
